Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to ad hoc merchants and ad hoc merchant physical locations, and more particularly to an ad hoc merchant configuration system that provides a customer accessible virtual storefront for an ad hoc merchant.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Some payment service providers provide online and mobile payment services for merchants with merchant physical locations and their customers in order to allow the customers to make purchases from the merchants at the merchant physical locations. However, ad hoc merchants that operate without a traditional brick-and-mortar type of physical location may lack many of the benefits associated with such traditional types of merchants. For example, ad hoc merchants may lack the technological infrastructure to utilize online and mobile payment services, advertise their business online, or provide secure electronic transactions for their customers. Currently, such merchants may rely on roadside stands with printed signs or magnetic signs affixed to their vehicles, may be limited to accepting cash payments for products and/or services, may find it difficult to attract new customers if they move to a new location, and may have to rely primarily on word-of-mouth to attract new customers. Moreover, ad hoc merchants may lack the trustworthiness and/or name recognition that comes, in part, with having a traditional brick-and-mortar business and/or through readily accessible online customer feedback and reviews.
Thus, there is a need for an ad hoc merchant configuration system that provides ad hoc merchants, and their customers, a secure and convenient way to conduct their business.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.